Wolf s rain final alterno
by yumekimura
Summary: todo vuelve a empezar de cero, de nuevo desde el comienzo
1. Chapter 1

Pensar en manada, en personas, padres, madres y hermanos me pregunto mirando la luna que me alimenta porque estoy solo, porque no puedo encontrar el paraíso, porque tengo que esperar la muerte para que verlo, es que es justo eso. Tan pensativo iba que al caminar un poco choque contra alguien más bien algo más pequeño que yo, al mirar quede sin aliento era una joven si pero había algo raro en su mirada cambiaba de color de un verde a un marrón casi amarillo.

Antes de poder hablar ella corría dejándome con la palabra en la boca quise decir algo pero yo mismo llegaba tarde al colegio, maldecía mi karma y corrí a la entrada yo un hombre yendo a un lugar donde todo me desagrada más tarde le buscare eso si esa niña no se me escapara. Al llegar sobre la hora Tsume me miraba de forma acusadora porque es seguro que el cubrió mi tardanza.

-Empiezo a creer que te gusta llegar tarde- gruñe furioso me lanza una mirada letal que me prometía muerte segura

-Choque con una persona me retrase- expuse defendiéndome por la dudas de su acusaciones

-Si claro y Hige le declaro su amor a Blue- si estaba furioso ya estaba siendo sarcástico

-Muy bien presten atención- si el profesor Saotome entro en la clase- hoy tendremos una nueva compañera- sonríe el – pasa niña- escuchamos unos pasos entro esa niña de nuevo quedo pasmado mirándole, ella no sonreía no hacia muecas-preséntate Querida- le dio un leve empujoncito

-Me llamo Mishu no tengo nada en especial y pues tengo 16 años- fue todo lo que dijo con su vos suave como una melodía

-Alguna cosa que te guste –pregunto Toboe-

-Pues odio esta clase- respondió- eso puede que me guste- le resto tal importancia que me quede frustrado por no entender su comportamiento amargo

-Bueno siéntate donde quieras señorita- le dice el profesor

Como siempre las clases fueron aburridas, más a un por que sentía que mi compañera nueva no hacía más que distraerme con su presencia, me tense levemente al escuchar un aullido dos o más en mi cabeza. Apreté ligeramente el lápiz estaba asustado mi cuerpo estaba convulsionando a responder al aullido Apreté ligeramente el lápiz estaba asustado mi cuerpo estaba convulsionando a responder al aullido.

-Kiba- me llamo Toboe preocupado entrando en el baño- amigo me preocupas estas bien- su mirada me observaba intentando darme la voluntad que necesitaba para recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

-s-si-conteste apenas antes de caminar a la salida un rato después la vi estaba sola dibujando o escribiendo en su cuaderno, no supe porque tuve el impulso de acercarme cuando estuve a punto de hablar vi…era un lobo en los bosque era precioso el dibujo pero consiguió que me altere al punto de caer casi del escalón .

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto lanzando un gruñido de que no le gusta mi presencia


	2. Chapter 2

No supe que responder, estaba alterado quería escapar de ese lugar pero su mirada me hacia recordar algo no sabía qué pero estaba dentro de mí, me da vuelta corrí desesperado no me detuve no quería esperar estaba aterrado, necesitaba aire me estaba volviendo loco. Al llegar a la terraza del colegio caminaba de un lado a otro, escuchaba aullidos dentro de mi cabeza las perdidas el olor a sangre estaba entrando en pánico en crisis

-Kiba- me llamo Hige es el único que sabe dónde puedo encontrarme donde me oculto cuando quiero escapar de la realidad que me sofoca-¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-No…no sé, me siento mal- respondí ahogado necesitaba desaparecer de ese lugar, necesitaba desaparecer no se qué ocurrió ni como lo único que tuve en mente es que vi todo negro unos momento antes vi unos ojos amarillos luego nada

Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería que mal un hombre con ataque de pánico e de admitir que nadie vive lo que vivo siendo sintiendo que es un lobo donde esta mi cabeza en su lugar lo dudo me siento mal, pero vivo cuando miro esos ojos en mi sueños, al mirar la luna y alimentarme de ella me alimenta el alma es están precioso que incluso me hace sentir como un animal salvaje como un lobo.

Al recuperar algo de cordura Mishu entraba en la enfermería tenía una herida en su brazo se acostó en la cama de al lado me miraba fijo como si intentara entrar en mi cabeza- es precioso admirar la luna llena no- expuso sonriendo con suavidad

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte desesperado mirándola fijo aunque mi mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los zapatos escolar hasta sus ojos que me hipnotizaron

-de que más si no, sentir que eres libre sin la presión de estar alrededor de los humanos- me sigue hablando con suavidad- es hermoso estar en el bosque correr, andar que este alrededor de lo que en verdad eres-cerraba sus ojos

-disculpa, de que hablas- quise saber que me estaba contando yo, no sabia

-de nada- se levanto antes de irse hasta la puerta- Kiba- me llamo- te busque….mucho tiempo pero creo que tu no recuerdas- me dejo pasmado en el sitio cuando quise hablar ya no estaba ahí. Me preguntaba que pasaba que ocurría por que no la recordaba. Porque ella a mi sí.

_**Capitulo 1**_

Los días siguiente eran igual todo era un acertijo en la vida de esta mujer nunca era directa o decía algo que yo pueda entender, como por ejemplo como ella me conoce sería un buen inicio repasemos ella me conoce y yo no estamos igual que los dibujos del rey león ( si ok sigo mirando dibujo de Disney ) pero nadie me puede reclamar nada soy un joven adulto.

Como iba quejándome de nuevo y por tercera vez en el día como era posible que me conozca me estoy volviendo loco sacando conclusiones de no sé donde no es justo, donde quedo la tranquilidad que presumía DONDE se fue al callo si esa mujer me volverá LOCO.

Ahora mismo viene caminando sola su cabello y su esencia no se dé cuando siento eso me estaba volviendo loco en especial porque olía a excitación lo cual me afectaba lógicamente a mí que podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo solo actuaba quería ir hacia ella y calmar mi calentura volví a darme una bofetada mental desde cuando me pasa esto a mí, yo oliendo a una chica que este en ese estado si yo estoy loco o enfermo mentalmente debería estar internado no acá deseando ponerla contra la pared y dar rienda suelta a mi locura.

**-K-Kiba**…-su vos estaba distorsionada su cuerpo entero estaba temblando me acerque para ayudarle grave error estamos en la biblioteca los dos solos buscando algún libro yo para ver si descubro quien es ella no **\- ayúdame**….-su vos era temblorosa se recostó por mi le ayude a sentarse vi con sorpresa que algo más bien un liquido transparente caía por sus piernas .

-**que te pasa Mishu-** pregunte preocupado mientras miraba olfateaba su excitación no entendía el motivo pero eso mismo logro excitarme mi entre pierna estaba despierta porque a mí se me ocurre justo sentarme en el suelo bueno suelo más bien arrodillarme delante de ella- **estas bien ocurre algo malo.**

Ella me miraba sofocada se deja caer en mi regazo y me besa sus labios se movían sobre los míos eran exigente yo por idiota respondí con la misma calentura si esto es un error pero como dije mi mente estaba nublada no quería pensar, solo deseaba que actué no sé en qué momento la recosté en el suelo yo estaba arriba de ella nuestro centros se chocaban frotaban aun a través de la ropa.

-**sabes creo que el debe estar acá**-si la vos de Toboe me trajo a la realidad no hombre yo no soy Kiba soy el rey de los idiotas con agilidad ella y yo nos ocultamos en un armario repleto de libros ella estaba medio sentada sobre mí su centro rozaba mi duro pene

**-no está**-si la vos de Tsume se escucho en un gruñido él sabía que estaba el problema SABIA QUE ME METI EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO y no puedo salir de ahí-**mejor busquémoslo en la piscina de la escuela**\- si gracias no sé cómo are para pagarte este favor

-**d-de**…-si antes de hablar me volvió a besar estoy perdido sus manos pequeñas estaban en mi nuca

Su labios eran exigente, salvaje no me daban ganas de separarme solo le respondí con el mismo entusiasmo no quería separarme es más al sentir un placer intenso gemí en su boca e intente besarla con más violencia de lo que me besaba a mí, parecíamos bestia comiéndonos no estaba concentrado, es mas creía que todo rescato y pudor era lo que menos sentía en eso momento.

**-Ki-Kiba**-soltó un gemido en mi boca me miraba fijo sus ojos marrones o amarillos estaban fijos en los míos no podía apartar mi mirada sentí que una de su manos iba directo a la bragueta de mi pantalón lo bajaba liberando mi pene**\- estoy caliente**\- murmura bajito, yo no pude evitar morderme la lengua para que los chicos de afuera que estaban hablando no nos escuche lo que estábamos haciendo.

-**yo t-también….-**si es lo único que salió a pesar de todo mi vos sonó tan ronca desesperada por ella- **quítate las bragas** –no puedo creer lo que ordene de manera salvaje

Ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de apartar su bragas de su vagina mordí de nuevo mi lengua pero cuando quise desistir mi cuerpo actuó solo le agarre por sus nalgas la senté enzima antes de entrar en ella, la mire tenía la cabeza para atrás soltó un jadeo de dolor, no tenia control de mi cuerpo no sé donde como dije quedo el pudor empecé a moverme con salvajismo, Mishu misma agarro mi cara y me beso con tal fuerza para a tragarnos todos nuestros gemidos y gritos que querían escapar de nosotros, que fue lo que nos paso en que me transforme en una bestia, en un lobo a punto de salir del encierro si eso era cerré los ojos con fuerza antes que una palabras invadan mi mente con fuerza "es tu hembra, no la dejes de ahora en más cuídala y marca tu territorio" cuando por fin llegamos al orgasmo suspire mientras respiraba agitado ella estaba sentada arriba mío me abrazaba con fuerza.

**-c-creo que debemos i-irnos**…-susurra ella mientras respira agitada

-**no**…-mordí su cuello la marque no entendía porque la marcaba pero era lo que mi instinto me ordenaba que hiciera cuando por fin nos pudimos poner de pie nos arreglamos un poco el cabello y la ropa aunque no pudimos tapar el olor a sexo que cargábamos yo rogaba a todos que nadie lo note.

Salí yo primero mientras caminaba casi histérico cuando llegue me di cuenta que no teníamos profesores lo que era un alivio como iba a explicar que estaba dentro de un armario teniendo sexo con mi compañera nueva, casi me sonrojo al pensar eso negué de nuevo y varias veces al recordar eso Tsume me miro con una mirada pervertida y arrogante si el sintió mi esencia que vergüenza.

**-no me basa a decir que ocurre amigo- ** Hige me brindo una mirada cómplice mientras ríe con fuerza si estos 4 estaban en mi contra estoy seguro que ellos le contaran a todos lo que hice


	3. bajo la luna llena

**Capitulo 2**

Yo no hable no podía me senté en mi lugar y suspire no sabía que decirle, rasque mi cabeza y volví a hacer memoria todo lo que vivimos en el armario desde que entre en su vagina incluso como llegue al orgasmo, negué de nuevo con fuerza me estaba excitando de nuevo.

-y bien dime que paso Kiba te divertiste- pregunto Tsume de nuevo haciéndose el desinteresado no hombre tu no está haciendo eso a propósito, QUIERES QUE SUELTE LA LENGUA PARA SABER QUE PASO.

-no paso nada- dije lo más calmado que me salió- solo le ayude a la joven a sentarse en la terraza le bajo el azúcar- finalice serio lo mejor que pude.

Toboe miro a Tsume y Hige soltaron una carcajada mientras me apuntaron de nuevo, un tic se instalo en mi ceja mientras por la puerta entraba Mishu se había puesto una campera y cubria la mordida que le hice sentí vergüenza por ello no merecía que yo la mordiese, se acomodo en su lugar rápido le llego unos compañeros a hablar con ella por algún motivo me puse celoso me levante deje hablando solos a mis amigos y me senté de sopetón al lado de ella mientras le abrazaba por la cintura a mi hembra mire de manera fría al hombre que entendió la indirecta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que cambie de modulo y entre un nuevo profesor no la deje sola es más me senté en el lugar vacio ignorando la miradas interrogante de mis amigos. Estaba tan concentrado pensando que no me di cuenta que mi querida compañera se agacho a buscar algo éramos lo último en la última fila donde casi todos mis compañeros nos cubrían, sentí el roce de su manos en mi entre pierna abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando dirigí mi mirada la vi bajando las bragueta de mi pantalón sacar mi miembro erecto empezó a lamer succionar la punta, yo apenas aguantaba daba gracias que estas mesas y sillas sean de maderas y cubran la parte de bueno toda la cintura para abajo doy gracias al cielo que el profesor jamás mira y viene para acá.

Mordí por dentro mis labios mientras empezaba a escribir con fuerza apretaba la lapicera, Toboe me hablo no se dé que y le pase apenas lo que me pidió una goma de borrar no me concentraba en el mundo real, mi cerebro se repetía una y otra vez se fuerte no te rindas.

Casi se me escapa un gemido cuando sentí una lamida en toda la base de mi miembro, unas cuantas lamidas más y sentí como me corría en su boca respire aliviado y agitado mientras acomodaba con suavidad mi cabello mojado por el sudor de mi frente. Ella se levanto y acomodo en su lugar mi miembro seguía a fuera le mire con enfado por hacer eso delante del profesor, sentí su manos pequeñas en mi pene tocándolo con una suave caricia excitándome de nuevo.

-esto está mal-logre decir en un susurro conteniendo apenas los gemidos que querían escapar de mi garganta la mire con suplica no podía hacerme esto acá por todo los cielos es que no se da cuenta que yo no puedo hacer nada, cuando quise decir algo de nuevo ella agarro mi mano y la llevo bajo su falda toque junto a su mano su bragas mojadas Mishu apretó y se mordió el labio nos estuvimos masturbando toda la clase mientras hacíamos nuestro deberes, nos mordía los labios y suspirábamos pesadamente con fuerza hasta que alcanzábamos el orgasmo.

-bueno chicos adiós –se fue el profesor al fin término su hs y la escuela Salí corriendo de ese lugar mientras escapaba de mi mismo y de Mishu estaba demasiado alterado, frenético, caliente y deseoso por entrar de nuevo en ella.

Tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta cuando choque con algo en un callejón cercano a mi casa, aunque frene de golpe más bien algo me hizo frenar una mano femenina en la oscuridad de ese lugar entre, al sentir que era mi mayor tormento lo hice. De golpe delante de mí estaba esa mujer desnuda mirándome con ojos hambriento igual que los míos eso ojos amarillos que reflejaban deseo como yo.

-no puedo…- murmure con fuerza estaba caliente, mi cuerpo hervía no podía hacer nada para que se enfríe que podía hacer.

-ven -

Negué no podía hacer otra cosa mi cuerpo se movía solo, al dar un paso mire para abajo era una pata blanca lo que veía exclame de manera suave mientras miraba con fijeza esa pata que ahora tenía que me paso no, trague pesadamente al sentir la esencia de la hembra que estaba delante de mí , me acerque y olí nos olíamos como animales salvajes hasta que de manera animal nos unimos como los lobos que éramos; que somos mi cuerpo hervía al entrar más dentro de ella cuando por fin me vine en ella quedamos agotado con la luz de la luna llena mostrando el acto más salvaje que puede a ver entre un lobo y una loba.

-Kiba…- ella cerró los ojos a igual que yo quedamos dormidos, desnudos en ese callejón.

Al otro día más bien a la tarde me desperté estaba a un desnudo al lado de la mujer, di un largo suspiro mientras me levante y empecé a vestir con firmeza busque la ropa de Mishu la vesti también pensaba que iba a decir ahora que nos acostamos y que podía hacer, por que aunque quisiera olvidar todo lo recordaba.

-mmm…- dice cansada mientras abre los ojos me mira extrañada como si no recordara hasta que abre con grande y su expresión es sorpresa luego un pequeño rubor cubre sus mejillas- Kiba…podemos ir hablar en mi casa es lo más seguro- murmura avergonzada.

Yo obedecí la seguí íbamos caminando a su casa ella olía a mí y yo a ella cuando quise negar esos pensamiento habíamos llegados y entrabamos a su pequeño hogar quede sorprendido de lo hermoso que era este lugar para vivir, para estar en familia, no sé porque la palabra familia hacía eco en mi cabeza, no sé porque me sentía vivo cuando hicimos el amor como si recuperara algo que me fue arrebatado de la manera más cruel posible, es más creo que desde ahora nadie puede negar donde pertenezco aparte de follar con Mishu pertenezco al mundo de ella, a su mundo tan concentrado estaba que mi querida niña me dio una lamida en el cuello para que vuelva en si.

-Kiba que tal si hacemos algo interesante- me pareció buena la idea hacer algo interesante no levantarme de la cama es una buena excusa para poder hacer el kamasustra entero con ella.

-me parece buena idea- susurre mientras la tomaba por la cintura besaba de manera desquiciada y enferma no se qué demonios me hizo pero lo que me haya hecho despertó en mi un animal imposible de satisfacer.

No espere que ella reaccionara no señor quería calmar mi sed rápidamente, le quite de un tirón sus bragas mientras de manera salvaje me baje los pantalones- estoy caliente muy caliente- le dijo con ardo y salvajemente mientras subía una de sus piernas a mi cintura y me enterraba dentro de su vagina.

Gritamos de placer mientras me movía dentro de su cuerpo de manera salvaje era la gloria sentir como ella apretaba mi pene dentro de su cálida cavidad dios cerré mis ojos mientras empecé a devorar sus labios con un beso exigente y casi devorador… no se que nos esperaba luego de esto pero por ahora disfrutare de tener sexo salvaje con ella.


End file.
